Paper 2 2013 (English Version)
2013 Paper 2 General 1.Don't copy information from the source as examples. Markers will not be impressed if all your examples are from the source. Use your own knowledge as much as you can. 2.Paper 2 requires way more sources than paper 1. If possible, put at least two examples in each paragraph to support your ideas. 3.Remember all the question types. 4.4 points for 8 marks. 5 points for 10/12 marks. 1(a) Difficulties for HK government to reach public consensus on specific issue Points: -involvement of different stakeholders with different stance -> different groups of people will bring continuous argument and debate -> lengthen the consultation time -low legitimacy of the government in Hong Kong -> citizens do not support the government and always hold an against view -not all kinds of stakeholders are involved in the consultation process -> kids, elderly are neglected -> once the policy is enacted, these groups will not support the policy and thus there will not be a consensus -radical acts performed by protesters -> slow down government's pace 1(b) Justify your views on most effective way to achieve specific goals Be aware of the word, 'most'. Usually a negative stance will be easier to elaborate. Whether you choose a negative or positive stance, the best way to do this question type is to list out a bunch of other ways and use a common criteria to compare them. Make sure your paragraph is well-organized. Points: Common criteria 1.Feasibility: more feasible than that of mandatory waste reduction e.g. manpower for supervision 2.Effectiveness: immediate rewards -> prominent effects 3.Deterrent effects: compare to mandatory waste reduction, some people may not mind paying that amount of money 4.Sustainability: compare to education, the effects of providing economic incentives is not long-lasting -> education can change people's lifestyle once and for all 5.Efficiency: difficulties for government to supervise in some places, for example, wet market 2(a) Factors for HK people to participate in major events Factors must be neutral. Use conceptualized words to express your ideas. major events include national events but not only restricted in political events Points: 1.Sense of identity: people are concern about their home countries 2.Characteristics: patriotism/altruism/sympathy/empathy 3.Concern of core values: freedom of speech 4.Increase of social-political participation: e.g. due to Liberal Studies, more students are willing to participate in the Hong Kong independent events. 2(b) To what extent you agree with.... State your stance clearly Remember in this question, major events are only related to our nation but not internationally. Counter argument is a must. Points: Agree 1.know more history about our nation -> better understandings -> contacts with motherland increase 2.sense of national identity increases through promoting interests of the nation -> feel like becoming part of the country 3.have opportunities to directly contact with Chinese people -> better understanding -> culture difference Disagree 1.Hong Kong people may even have a decreasing national identity due to powerless and hopeless to change the situation. 2.Compare the core values in Hong Kong with China, Hong Kong people may even have a worse impacts on their chinese identity 3(a) Sustainable development -> quality of life In this question, you can list out different directions as to explain in sustainable development's effects in different directions. BOTH POSITIVE AND NEGATIVE EFFECTS SHOULD BE INCLUDED Directions: 1.Environmental: pollution caused by industrial development -> health problems/ environmental conservation will help to improve the living environment of the future generation 2.Economic: improvement of living standards -> future generation 3.Social: sustainable development will bring more job opportunities + standard of living increases 3(b) Economic development > environmental development STATE YOUR STANCE CLEARLY IN THIS QUESTION. compare both economic and environmental development with common criteria put them into 50-50 proportion It is not necessary to put one development before another. Both development can be achieved by same activities. (for example -> tourism can improve the environment to attract foreigners so as to foster economic development) Counter argument is a must. Points: Agree: 1.many Chinese people suffer from poverty -> social problems should come first 2.There are not ample social services in China -> money brings better social safety net 3.Stronger economic creates better national strength -> less invasion -> social stability 4.Economic development may not harm the environment -> money can be used to conserve the environment Disagree 1.Industrial development is pillar of Chinese economic development -> environment must be harmed ,e.g air pollution 2.Tourism -> attract foreigners 3.International image will be better